Restaurant City
Restaurant City wa Feisbūk geim from PlayFish. Startiŋ from 2009n dè 7m 27d, PlayFish ädden sùpport für yùmmimàt from Levol 15http://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=1048507. Osou, haiĥer-levols wa keyi sörvā moa dišes: # 1- 9: 1 diš # 10-19: 2 dišes # 20-29: 3 dišes Recipes (Sikpun dè list) Jigùm-wa toutolli 74-zúŋ sikpun aru. Nout: * 3-zúŋ sikpun wiŧ stā (*) sùffiks wa pikkapika sikpun sins 2009n 7m 27d. * 5-zúŋ pikkapika sikpun wa aveilàbol sins 2009n 10m 7d . * 4-zúŋ speçiol-na sikpun für Halloween wa aveilàbol from 2009n 10m 14d tu de-10-monŧ dè end . * 2-zúŋ speçiol-na sikpun für Ĥristmās wa aveilàbol from 2009n 11m 19d für 12 deis only: Corn on the Cob (startiŋ diš) en Apple Pie (disört). Starter ( Entrée / Startiŋ diš / Aŋtrĥe) # Tomato and basil soup (Ingredients: Tomato × 2, Basil) # Garden salad (Ingredients: Salad, Tomato, Egg) # Chicken and leek soup (Ingredients: Chicken, Leek × 2) # Cream of mushroom soup (Ingredients: Mushroom, Milk, Bayleaf) # Vegetable chowder (Ingredients: Milk, Potato, Peas) # Pea and bacon soup (Ingredients: Peas × 2, Bacon) # Camembert baked in a box (Ingredients: Cheese × 2, Bread) # Tuna fishcakes (Ingredients: Tuna, Flour, Potato) # Bruschetta with tomato and basil (Ingredients: Bread, Tomato, Basil) # Lamb samosas (Ingredients: Lamb, Flour, Bayleaf) # Caribbean chicken salad (Ingredients: Chicken, Beans, Salad) # Lobster soup (Ingredients: Lobster, Butter, Lemon) # Pumpkin soup (Ingredients: Pumpkin, Cream, Chili) # Sweetcorn salad (Ingredients: Sweetcorn, Cream, Egg) # Lamb skewers (Ingredients: Lamb, Garlic, Lemon) # Onion soup (Ingredients: Onion, Garlic, Bayleaf) # Tiger prawn platter (Ingredients: Prawn, Garlic, Lime) # Dimsum (Ingredients: Prawn, Pork, Flour) # Scary Pumpkin Soup (Ingredients: Pumpkin, Onion, Cream, Bayleaf) Main (Mein diš) # Magarita Pizza (Ingredients: Cheese, Tomato, Flour) # Roast chicken (Ingredients: Chicken, Potato, Salad) # Hotdog and fries (Ingredients: Sausage, Bread, Potato) # Burger and fries (Ingredients: Bread, Beef, Potato) # Pepperoni pizza (Ingredients: Pepperoni, Cheese, Tomato) # Roast beef (Ingredients: Beef, Carrot, Salad) # Tuna steak with vegatables (Ingredients: Tuna, Potato, Carrot) # Spaghetti carbonara (Ingredients: Pasta, Bacon, Egg) # Spaghetti bolognese (Ingredients: Pasta, Beef, Tomato) # Chicken tikka masala (Ingredients: Chicken, Rice, Bayleaf) # Tuna sushi (Ingredients: Tuna, Tuna, Rice) # Sausages and mash (Ingredients: Sausage, Potato, Butter) # Chili con carne (Ingredients: Chili, Beans, Rice) # Lasagna (Ingredients: Beef, Cheese, Pasta) # Caesar salad (Ingredients: Salad, Bread, Egg) # Vegatable fried rice (Ingredients: Rice, Tofu, Leek, Mushroom) # Lobster (Ingredients: Lobster, Butter, Salad) # Grilled rump steak (Ingredients: Beef, Potato, Salad) # Yakibuta ramen (Ingredients: Noodles, Pork, Onion) # Seafood paella (Ingredients: Rice, Saffron, Prawn) # Mapo Tofu (Ingredients: Tofu, Rice, Chili) # Pork and apple chops (Ingredients: Pork, Apple, Onion) # Bak Kut Teh* (Ingredients: Pork, Apple, Onion) # Mushroom Risotto (Ingredients: Rice, Mushroom, Oregano) # Lamb with Pomegranate Sauce (Ingredients: Lamb, Pomegranate, Garlic) # Spooky Pumpkin Risotto (Ingredients: Pumpkin, Rice, Cheese, Basil) Dessert (Disört) # Fruit selection (Ingredients: Banana, Strawberry, Apple) # Strawberry cake (Ingredients: Strawberry, Flour, Butter, Sugar) # Chocolate cake with icecream (Ingredients: Chocolate, Flour, Icecream) # Strawberry cheese cake (Ingredients: Strawberry, Cheese, Flour) # Pancakes (Ingredients: Flour, Egg, Butter) # Creme brulee (Ingredients: Egg, Cream, Sugar) # Pumpkin pie (Ingredients: Pumpkin, Flour, Sugar) # Cheese board (Ingredients: Cheese × 3) # Banana split (Ingredients: Banana, Cream, Icecream) # Sundae (Ingredients: Icecream, Chocolate, Cream) # Mango pudding (Ingredients: Mango, Milk, Lime) # Kiwi sorbet (Ingredients: Kiwi, Lemon, Sugar) # Exotic fruit skewers (Ingredients: Dragon fruit, Mango, Kiwi) # Pomegranate parfait (Ingredients: Pomegranate, Cream, Egg) # Vanilla Panna Cotta* (Ingredients: Vanilla, Sugar, Milk) # Tiramisu (Ingredients: Egg, Cream, Coffee Beans) # Halloween Treats (Ingredients: Sugar, Pumpkin, Vanilla, Flour) Drinks (Yùmmimàt) Yùmmimàt-wa aveilàbol tu pleiās dup Levol 15 gut 2009n 7m 27d: # Glass of Water (Water, Ice, Lime) # Espresso (Coffee Beans × 2, Water) # Coffee (Coffee Beans, Sugar, Milk) # Tea (Tea Leaves, Sugar, Water) # Chocolate Milkshake (Chocolate, Icecream, Milk) # Strawberry Milkshake (Strawberry, Icecream, Milk) # Lemonade (Lemon, Ice, Water) # Peach Iced Tea (Peach, Tea Leaves, Water) # Bubble Tea (Tea Leaves, Milk, Sugar) # Fruit Smoothie (Ice, Strawberry, Banana) # Saffron Tea (Ingredients: Saffron, Tea Leaves, Water) # Witch's Brew (Ingredients: Lime, Sugar, Kiwi, Water) Sikpun dè levols # simple (simpol-na) # standard (ständard-na) # classic (klassik-na) # tasty (teisti-na) # delicious (umai-na) # luxurious (hova-na) # gourmet (gūmet-staiyol-na) # sensational (senseiçionol-na) # ultimatehttp://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=620099 (ulutora-na) # royal (roiyol-na) Ingrèdiènts Ingrèdiènts wa keyi get bai 4-gè meŧods: # Evri dei dè de-1-cǐ visit tu neidè restoront; # Evri dei dè kwesçion àbaut sikpun dè prodùkçion; # Evri frend dè restoront dè de-1-cǐ visit; # Bai pörčeis from ingrèdiènt market; # Bai growiŋ in plòts bisaid neidè restoront für 12-zúng growàbol sikpun. Ingrèdiènts dè informeiçion Ingrèdiènts-wa keyi pörčeis from ingrèdiènt market. Prais-wa orijinolli väry rändomli bitwīn 4000 tu 10,000. Hajiman, sins ùpdeit gut 2009n 7m 27d, prais levol dropen tu 2500 ~ 4900. Speçiolna ingrèdiènts für yùmmimàt ddo aveilàbol aftèr prais drop. Osou, bufùn-dè plānt wa keyi plānt für 2000 dè sīd (si teibol dè "Growàbol" bufùn). Kwesçions dè ansās Simpol-na kwesçions * Frūts: Pumpkin, Chili, Apple, Tomato, Coconut. Jargòns rīleiten kwesçions in Restaurant City.]] * Lard wa Pork dè oil. * Naan bread is served in Indian food. * Ŋàuyuk dè diffèrènt bufùn. ** Front (Frònt): ** Mid (Mid): ** Back (Bäk): * Kūkiŋ meŧods: ** Blanching means to boil quickly and then put into running cold water to quench the cooking. ** Saute means to fry quickly in a hot pan. Gällèri File:20090623-RC-FreeIngredient.png Image:20090629-RC-FoodQuiz-Screenshot.png Image:20090630-RC-FoodQuiz-Screenshot.png Image:20090701-RC-FoodQuiz-Screenshot.png Image:20090702-RC-FoodQuiz-Screenshot.png Image:20090703-RC-FoodQuiz-Screenshot.png File:20090707-RC-FreeIngredient.png See also / Si osou / 參看 * Restoront dè levols Geim starten from dekoreitiŋ neidè avatar. Đen, neidè silekten frend as de-1-gè staf (Vivian/Vanly). Neidè restoront wa 3-sets čeas en teibols wa aru. Nei diŋyǐu employ de-2-gè staf (Tracy/MiKo). Evri levolùp wa 300 yingùm bonùs wa aru. Popyulariti Restoront dè popyulariti wa rīleit tu restoront dè disain. If disain-wa yoi, popyulariti-ddo inkrīs, soi restoront dè inkom ddo inkrīs. Hajiman, if inkomiŋ pīpol wa mani, restoront-wa not dū àbol tu händol, soi popyulariti wa dikrīs. Kòmmon-na risòns für popyulariti dè drop: # Mwu čeas; # Mwu teibols; # Sikpun kyuen moa đän 2; # Yùmmimàt kyuen moa đän 2; Maksimùm-dè popyulariti-wa 50.0 da. Orijinolli, ol jobs in restoront wa finišen onli bai staf. Sins 2009n dè de-11-monŧ, pleiā keyi provaid help on 3 jobs: # Fiksing arkeid mašins; # Klīning toilets; # Klīring finišen dišes. Ni 3-gè jobs wa pikkapika trofis ddo aveilabol. Staff employment / Staf dè employmènt / 聘請員工 In restoront, pleiā keyi employ ano friends as restoron dè employīs. Employen staf wiŧ miassainen job wa displeien wiŧ grey sökol, assainen staf wiŧ kalar ŧimen aikons à bäk. Employīs wa aveilabol when levol advans. Evri restoront started from 2-gè employīs: pleiā en de-1-gè employen friend. Für evri 3-gè levols, 1-gè moa employmènt wa aveilabol. Orijinolli, maksimùm dè employīs wa 8-gè, bùt starting from 2009n dè de-11-monŧ, de-9-gè empolyīs aveilabol. Outdoor Expansion / Outsaid Ikspänçion / 戶外擴建 Outsaid Ikspänçion wa àveilabol sins 2009n dè de-12-gè monŧ. De-1-ci dè pörceis wa 5000 koins, bùt de-2-ci wa 15,000 koins. Mäksimùm dè ikspänçions aveilabol wa mizi. Outsaid ikspänçion keyi yus ol ikwipmènts from restoronts, bùt pleyā osou keyi pörceis outsaid onli aitèms für yus onli on outsaid pleises. Outsaid onli aitèms dè iksampols wa: blokks meiken from plānts. When outsaid ikspänçion pörceised, pleyā dingyiu pörceis ikstra aitems from blokking visitās koming from opènen speis. Possibol meŧods wa puting čeas or teibols lainen. File:20091202-RC-OutsideExpansion-1.png|Restaurant City新增的戶外擴建功能 File:20091202-RC-OutsideExpansion-2.png|要擴建的話，點選中間的那一塊牌子 File:20091202-RC-OutsideExpansion-3.png|系統會問你是否確定。第一次擴建要5000元。 File:20091202-RC-OutsideExpansion-4.png|確定了，就可以使用。 File:20091202-RC-OutsideExpansion-8.png|其實戶外的部份跟室內的沒有多大分別，只是沒有了牆。 File:20091202-RC-OutsideExpansion-5.png|可以照樣的放傢俬，大小剛好可以放一套六人枱。 File:20091202-RC-OutsideExpansion-6.png|還可以跨進室內，只是不可能再關店了。 File:20091202-RC-OutsideExpansion-7.png|另外，戶外還有專用的裝飾品可供選購。 Awōds Restaurant City wa awōds ga aru tu pörswei yusās tu advant in geim. Toutol-wa 11-gè diffèrènt awōds in 3-gè diffèrènt levol. Riförèns Ikstörnol liŋk * Restaurant City à Playfish dè offisol websàit * Feisbūk: Restaurant City * Playfish Forum: Restaurant City: FAQ * Restaurant City: Game Info * Category:Babyish encyclopedia *